


There For You (Peter Parker x Tiny!Reader)

by CuteTinyArtist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), g/t - Fandom, giant/tiny - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteTinyArtist/pseuds/CuteTinyArtist
Summary: While you’re trying to quickly finish part of a science project so you can go home for the weekend, you accidentally get shrunk by it! Luckily, Peter is there to try and help you as much as he can.





	1. A Small Error

You mixed chemicals together, not really focusing as much as you should've been. You were more focused on the music you'd put on and wanting to get the work over and done with so you could go home for the weekend. Although your parents were out of town for a week, you hadn't planned any extravagant parties; You were just going to stay up late binging stuff on Netflix every night.

"Hey, (Y/N!)" A familiar voice suddenly interrupted your thoughts.

"Oh hey, Peter," You turned around with a tired smile, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," He smiled back, "What are you working on?"

"Just something for a project I need to finish by next Friday, I figured I'd just get it out of the way now so I don't have to worry about it later," You sighed, "I don't know if I'm doing it right but it doesn't seem like it'd be too difficult to get wrong..." You chuckled, shrugging your shoulders lightly.

"I bet it's fine, (Y/N), you're really good at this sort of thing!" Peter encouraged you, leaning over to have a closer look at the oddly-coloured mixture.

"Thanks!" You grinned at his compliment before turning back around to finish the concoction, "What did you come in here for, anyway?"

"I just forgot one of my books," He replied, "But I'll wait for you, if you want!"

"I'm finished now anyway, I'll just go put this in the cupboard and we can go!" You grinned, happy to finally be finished with the mixture, "I just need to put a label on it..." You mumbled, reaching across the table to grab the sticker you'd already written your name on.

"I'm sure there's some corks in the cupboard..." You thought to yourself as you began walking over to the it while Peter grabbed his books from the other side of the room.

Suddenly a loud yelp escaped your lips as you felt yourself go flying backwards and saw the concoction spill all over your chest. All you could do was lie there for a moment in a state of stunned surprise, just barely hearing Peter asking if you were okay as he ran towards you.

"I-" You mumbled before passing out, the liquid making you feel a strange tingling sensation across your whole body. It wasn't burning like you'd expect from a chemical mixture though, it was just making you feel very strange...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter rushed over to you, just catching you so you didn't smack your head off the floor as you fell.

"Oh man, (Y/N), are you okay?" He asked you, but before you could answer you blacked out in his arms. Peter panicked but was prepared to help you in any way that he could. However, he didn't get the chance to do anything before he realised the impact that the mixture had had on you...

He watched in a mixture of awe, concern and confusion as you began getting smaller and smaller until you fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. It happened so quickly that he needed a moment to process what had just happened, but feeling your tiny form stirring in his palm brought him back to his senses.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt yourself slowly awakening after what felt like hours of feeling dizzy and strange in your state of unconsciousness. As you came to, you realised that you were lying on a fairly soft, warm surface. The memories of what just happened came back to you fairly quickly, and your eyes slowly flickered open.

The first thing you saw was the overbearing bright lights of the classroom, which caused you to blink several times to adjust to the brightness. Something felt off about it, though... The ceiling seemed like it was miles above you and when you shifted your eyes to the left of you, you noticed that there was some huge structure towering high above you.

As you grew more concerned about where you currently were, you sat up in an attempt to try and look around more. You then froze completely when you saw that Peter was now absolutely huge compared to you and that he was staring down at you with a look of complete bewilderment and worry on his face. Then, you realised that the soft surface you were lying on was actually the palm of his hand. You could feel your cheeks going crimson as you looked up at him, but you couldn't stop staring and you were completely frozen with shock.

"Wh- What the..." You stammered, "What the hell just happened?" You asked, even though you knew exactly what had happened. All you knew at the moment though was that you felt completely stunned.

"You slipped over, spilled that formula all over yourself, fainted and then shrunk," Peter explained, still looking concerned, "How do you feel now? Are you okay?"

"I'm feel okay now. I felt really weird and tingly at first, but now I feel better," You mustered up a smile, "Guess this wasn't what you were expecting to happen when you came in to get your books, huh?"

Peter chuckled, "Nah, I've seen crazier things happen!"

You scoffed, knowing that if you questioned it he'd just brush it off with something about his Stark Internship.

"I can't believe I did THIS..." You laughed awkwardly, "I knew I hadn't done the mixture 100% right but I didn't think this would happen! What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Um..." Peter mumbled, trying to think of an answer, "Maybe we could try mixing another formula that might get you back to your normal size?"

You shook your head, "I don't really know how much of everything I put in the one I just made, I don't exactly wanna make another one that might have an even worse effect..." You muttered with a frown.

"Cheer up, (Y/N), I'm sure we can figure something out!" Peter smiled, trying to lift your spirits, "I know some people who might be able to help you get back to normal, we'd have to go to them tomorrow but I'm sure they won't mind."

"Okay, thanks," You replied, mustering up a weak smile, "But where am I supposed to go tonight?"

"I could take you back to my place, if you like?" Peter suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course!" He chuckled, "And it's not like you can really go anywhere else, (Y/N)."

You laughed, unable to disagree with him, "Yeah, you're right. And I would love to go to your place, thanks."

With a smile Peter stood up, making sure to keep the hand you were in as steady as he could. You reached back to hold his thumb to steady yourself, and you could feel yourself blushing again. He placed you on the table and explained that he just needed you to wait there for one second while he grabbed your things.

As you had a moment to yourself, you observed your surroundings a little bit more. You marveled at how different everything looked from your new perspective. The various pieces of equipment that you'd been using not too long ago now towered over you, and the table that you once stood at without issue was now as high up as a skyscraper to you and stretched on for miles at either side of you.

You were so entranced by how the world looked to you now that it took you a minute to realise that Peter had put his hand back next to you and was waiting for you to climb back on. Once you realised, you steadily clambered back on and sat cross-legged. You instinctively grabbed his thumb for support again and smiled up at him.

"It's raining pretty badly outside, do you wanna sit in my pocket for the walk home?"

You nodded, "Sure! Besides, I don't really want that many other people seeing me like this..."

You both chuckled for a second before he lowered you towards the pocket of his hoodie and you clumsily crawled in, tucking yourself into the corner.

"Are you okay in there?" Peter asked, gently patting the pocket you were making yourself comfortable in.

"I'm fine, thanks, Peter," You smiled, snuggling close to his body as you could in the confined yet cosy space. You snuggled both for extra warmth and because you honestly just wanted to be as close to him as possible.

Although he tried to walk steadily, you still felt every motion as he walked and could just about see out of his pocket from where you sat. Your view was restricted but you could sort of tell where he was walking, and you couldn't help but to smile softly to yourself as you thought more about how much he cared about you and was willing to help you.

It didn't take too long for him to get back to his home as he walked swiftly yet carefully. He reached into his pocket and gently wrapped his fingers around your tiny form, making sure to be as gentle as possible as he lifted you out of his pocket. He adjusted his grip on you so that you were sitting in his palm again before the two of you exchanged a cute smile. Despite the strange situation, you couldn't help but to feel a bit excited about spending the night with Peter. The two of you were already really close friends and you loved being together as much as possible.

"So, whaddya wanna do now?" Peter asked, sitting at his desk, "Aunt May's not coming back until pretty late tonight so we've got plenty of time to watch a movie or something, if you want."

"Yeah, sounds fun. What movie?" You responded with a grin. Both of you knew that you were in for a great night together.


	2. Pizza and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Peter spend a fluffy evening together and realise your true feelings for one another.

After a short while of scrolling through Netflix, you both eventually decided to watch Insidious together. It was dark and gloomy outside already, and Peter closing the curtains only added to the eerie atmosphere. After making the room significantly darker than it already was, he swiftly sat on the sofa with you still in the palm of his hand.

"Where do you wanna sit? Do you wanna stay in my hand or do you wanna sit on my shoulder, maybe?"

You thought about it for a minute, not sure which you'd prefer. Your decision was to sit on his shoulder, as you figured that you could always move if you needed to. He leant back into the sofa and raised his hand up to his shoulder so you could clamber on. It didn't take long for you to both get comfortable as you settled down to watch the film. You subconsciously shuffled towards his neck and made yourself comfortable.

As soon as the film began, you already started to feel on edge, so you shuffled ever closer to his neck so that you could snuggle up to him as much as possible. Throughout the film, both of you ended up getting startled by various scenes. Even some of the more obvious jumpscares still made you jump!

"I can't believe how scared you got, Peter," You giggled when the film was over, trying to take the focus away from how many times you got scared.

"I was NOT that scared!" He laughed, lightly shrugging his shoulder so you wobbled slightly, "But I'm surprised you didn't fall off my shoulder with how much you kept getting jumpscared!"

"You were! Trust me, I felt how much your shoulders kept tensing up and I'm surprised THAT didn't make me fall off!" You retorted, laughing with him.

The two of you laughed and joked together for the next several minutes, debating over who got more scared by the film. The conversation then turned to you both wondering what to watch next, and you decided to watch a few episodes of your favourite sitcom. Though you'd put on the show, neither of you were really focused on it as you continued to chat about more random stuff.

"This question might sound weird," Peter began, "But what does it feel like being tiny?"

"It just feels like you'd imagine it, honestly. Everything seems huge and kinda daunting but it's not too bad. Especially because you're looking after me so much." You blushed with a bashful smile.

He reached up to his shoulder and gently stroked the top of your head, "Aw, you know I'd do anything to help you out, (Y/N)."

Your cheeks went even pinker and you couldn't stop yourself from grinning. Though you tried to look away so that Peter wouldn't see, you knew that he'd noticed your immense blushing and the dopey look on your face when he let out a soft chuckle.

"Thanks, Peter," You replied after a few seconds, "I-"

Before you could finish your sentence you were cut off by the sound of the apartment's front door being opened. You and Peter exchanged a look before he scooped you into the palm of his hand and lowered you back towards his pocket.

You shuffled to the corner yet again. Although you knew and liked May, you'd already said that you didn't want too many people seeing you in your tiny state and you planned on keeping it that way. From your position you could just about hear their muffled conversation about the takeaway May had brought, and you realised how hungry you were. You could just about hear that it was pizza, and you smiled to yourself.

"I'm gonna eat in my room, I've gotta finish some homework," Peter told her. It wasn't strictly a lie as he did need to finish the last part of an essay he'd been writing, but you knew that he was only saying it so he could get you back out of his pocket.

After the two of them talked for a few minutes, you felt the swift motion of him walking to his room and shutting the door. He then did the same thing as before and gently wrapped his fingers around you to pull you out of the pocket and place you on his desk, and you gave him a smile before turning to see the food. It was an eight inch pizza, but as you were approximately three inches tall now it looked gigantic!

"Help yourself," Peter chuckled as he grabbed himself a slice. He also made sure to separate your slice from the rest of the pizza so you wouldn't struggle with doing that too. Although you weren't quite sure how to approach the deep-pan slice to begin with, you eventually figured out the most comfortable way to sit and began nibbling at it, knowing that there was no way you'd be able to eat the whole thing.

You both ate as much as you could, and finished eating at about the same time. Whereas Peter had eaten every other slice, you'd only just about eaten the corner of yours. It felt like the pizza stretched on for miles before you, but you couldn't eat another bite as you felt like you were about to explode.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Peter asked you. 

You shook your head, giggling at how obvious the answer was. As Peter reached for it, you leant back against the side of the box, but only for a second because it wasn't that comfortable. 

Whilst he finished the rest of the slice, you glanced around at the things on his desk. It was pretty messy, but you couldn't stop yourself from admiring how much work he had on there. Various tubes and bottles of different formulas and chemicals were spread around in an organised mess, and a pages full of writing lay next to them. You didn't feel like reading through all of his calculations and formulas, but you still couldn't stop yourself from looking at all of it in awe. 

Though you were feeling too tired to get up and have a closer look at the vials, Peter noticed you staring at them and smiled, resting his hand on his cheek. He was partly wondering if he should tell you about the true nature of his Stark internship and how most of the chemicals you were staring at were what went into his web fluid, but he decided that it could maybe wait for a different time. After all, it was getting pretty late and he just wanted to relax with you for a bit before you both went to sleep.

He didn't even realise that he'd been staring at you for so long until you turned back around to talk to him. 

"Peter-" You began, but when you saw him staring you became incredibly flustered for a second and forgot what you were going to say. Your cheeks went red and you averted your gaze to try and collect your thoughts again. Peter awkwardly glanced away for a second, but he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off you for too long. 

You were still feeling extremely flustered, but you managed to remember what you wanted to say. You did want to ask what most of the chemicals were for, but you knew the answer would either be school or Stark internship so you decided to leave it and instead ask, "So, um, what do you wanna do now?"

"I dunno, do you wanna just talk or something for a bit?" Peter suggested, smiling.

You nodded in agreement, "Sure!"

He scooped you back into the palm of his hand (partly because he found it kind of adorable how flustered you kept getting) and you adjusted yourself so that you were facing him and sitting cross-legged. 

"I know I said this earlier but thanks for helping me out, Peter. I don't know what I'd do without you..." You mumbled the last part, biting your lip.

"I feel the same way about you, (Y/N)," He smiled softly, gently stroking the top of your head with his index finger, "And just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter, you went and shrunk yourself!"

"Y-Y-" You stammered, giggling, "I think you're cute too!" Was all you could say as you felt your entire face burning up. In that moment, as you both gazed lovingly at one another as your true feelings became clearer than ever, all you wanted to do was kiss him.

It was like he read your mind, as he asked, "(Y/N), do you think we could maybe kiss?" He smiled slightly nervously, hoping that it wasn't too awkward of a question.

When you nodded enthusiastically, he slowly raised you towards his face and you stood up as he held you close to his puckered lips. You closed your eyes and puckered your lips too, and you felt his lips gently press against your tiny face. Subconsciously, you lifted your hand to tenderly hold his bottom lip, and you couldn't get over how soft his skin was. Although you'd partially been worrying that a kiss of this scale would feel suffocating, it instead felt so perfect and intimate that you never wanted it to end.

After a few blissful seconds (that felt like they lasted for much longer than they really did), he pulled you away from his face and you stared into his chocolate brown eyes, noticing how they twinkled with joy.

As the night progressed, you both talked even more about how you felt about one another until you realised how late it was getting and how you really needed to get some rest. You elected to lie on a pillow beside Peter on his bed, and (after he got his pyjamas on and you tried to make the clothes you were stuck wearing feel as comfy as possible) you both went to bed.


End file.
